


Lacking a Queen

by cubie



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubie/pseuds/cubie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop realize they have a lot more pent up frustration than they thought without Blackarachnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic after almost two years of no personal writing, I hope I'm not too rusty!
    
    
    	Dinobot island was very humid, everything felt heavy and damp, the sun beat down on the heads of the greenery, translating into an uncomfortable climate for the three Dinobots underneath. The leader exhaled hotly, whenever he got uncomfortable or angry he'd whip out his sword and knock out nearby trees, though the day's humidity jammed his sword's fire mechanism, making it impossible for the king to relieve his tension. The tyrannosaurus rex clunked the triceratops in the back of the noggin out of frustration.  
    
    “Me Grimlock can't stand heat! Me want to destroy! Me so hot and uncomfortable!!” He looked at Swoop and Snarl as if they could stop the humidity. The two looked at each other quietly before being yelled at again by their leader, “Grimlock miss when no heat! Grimlock miss...” He paused and grabbed his fellow dinobot's drifting attention with a change in tone, “Me miss spider lady.”  
    
    All three bots remembered their “queen” and how much she revved up their simply constructed engines, her attractive body, her thin legs, and sharply-cut face. The dinobots had so much pent up energy over that woman, but sexual arousal was too much of a concept for them, so they never knew what to do when popping an erect spike. They needed a ladybot, they needed something of sexual use. Grimlock pondered how in the hell they could ever find a woman when suddenly Snarl spoke up,  
    
    “Snarl think...we don't need lady,” he grunted.  
    
    “Me Grimlock want to feel good, want to put thingie in lady robot!” Grimlock huffed and looked down at Snarl,  
    
    “Snarl say, we just need robot that LOOK like lady.”  
    
    “Huh? What Snarl mean?”  
    
    “Me think Swoop look like girl, Swoop skinny and sharp like spider lady!” The triceratops looked over at Swoop, who transformed into his robot mode quickly to observe himself nervously. Grimlock and Snarl both joined him in transforming, their eyes looking at his skinny, attractive figure. The pteranodon backed away from his comrades, feeling their optics all over him.  
    
    “S-Swoop don't like where this is going...,” he stuttered.  
    
    “Grimlock like where it going!” The two horny dinobots gripped Swoop's arms and pulled him back to their cave, Swoop struggling feebly in their arms; he was the weakest of the three and knew by now it would be pointless to attempt actual escape. The sudden cool environment tickled and pleased the bots, Grimlock roared excitedly, as Snarl snorted out his nose happily, as both of them pinned Swoop down on the rocky floor.  
    
    Grimlock rubbed his large fingers into the smaller robots pelvis, prying open the hatch to his valve. The small hatch would not budge, causing Grimlock to scrape and scratch at it. Swoop shuddered and let out a birdlike screech.  
    
    “Me h-hurting, Grimlock! Stop!” Swoop begged his leader. Grimlock pulled his fingers away and looked down at the dinobot in confusion.  
    
    “Me Grimlock not want to hurt. Me Grimlock want dinobots to feel good...”  
    
    “S-Swoop think we need to work up. Then Swoops hatch open up?” Swoop sat up, shaking slightly at the scratches left by the big bot. He lightly pushed Grimlock back and climbed into his leader's lap. The two rubbed roughly into each other, leaving Snarl to watch in awe, cocking his head to the side and sniffing quietly. The t-rex huffed and bucked, letting his spike extract, clanging against Swoops belly. The lanky robot's surface was scraped with the extraction, causing him to flinch in pain.  
    
    “Ow! Swoop not want hurt!”  
    
    “Grimlock s-sowwrry...” Grimlock's face was heavily heated, thrusting his spike against Swoop roughly, scraping his fellow bot up. The pteranodon gasped and let the t-rex hurt and scratch him, resting his head on the big robot's shoulder. Swoop's spike pulsed and extracted out of his body, along with his valve exposing itself. The birdbot moaned and lifted his head up to Grimlock's, kissing his jawline as the leader lightly picked the robot up. He let his huge cock penetrate his valve a few inches, both of them oozing with wet arousal.  
    
    Snarl fidgeted, stroking his short, chubby dick embarrassingly as he watched his two dinobot brothers. Breathing heavily out of his nose, he wobbled over and sat across from Grimlock, pressing his body up against Swoop's back, causing him to jolt and tense up, feeling another dinosaur spike rub against him. The lanky robot's attention was brought back to Grimlock when he suddenly slammed his entire spike deep inside the thin dinobot, Swoop could feel his leader against his stomach, shuddering and letting out a  loud yell.  
    
    “Grimlock! Sw-Swoop feeling so good! “ Swoop moaned as his leader pulled him all the way on top, Grimlock laid down flat and pulled Swoop into a riding position, wetly thrusting inside the pteranodon repeatedly.  
    
    The rhythmic clanging was interrupted by Snarl's little nasal breathing. Swoop gasped loudly when Grimlock stopped thrusting; all the thin robot could feel was Snarl's chubby fingers gripping his waist from behind and his spike pressing against Grimlock's, sliding up inside Swoop's valve. Swoop strained and tightly gripped Grimlock's shoulders, his eyes widening as his body strained to not snap in half.  
    
    The two bigger bots fucked the pteranodon's straining pussy, the brushing and rubbing of spikes excited the two even more, speeding them up like the primitive animals they are. Snarl trembled and let out a roar as he pumped Swoop full of cum, the stout bot shaking against the lanky robot's back and pressing his mouth to the back of the thin dinosaur's neck, softly kissing as he unloaded.  
    
    Swoop let out a pteranodon scream which jolted the leader over the edge, unloading an even bigger load than Snarl, thrusting deep to fill Swoop as much as possible. Swoop scratched up his leader's metallic shoulders to endure the two filling his body up. The three grunted and moaned together for a few seconds before they relaxed and collapsed on each other. Snarl and Grimlock both cuddled the thin robot between them, nuzzling him as they did the queen. The leader kissed below the tall bot's optic, on the cheek, and mumbled,  
    
    “Me Grimlock love Swoop, do so good for Grimlock and Snarl, Swoop is such pretty boy.” The two boys held Swoop closely, the birdbot petting Grimlock's head.
    
    	“Swoop could get used to this.”

 


End file.
